


John watson meets the Avengers (fanfic)

by that_awkward_lesbian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Crossover, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, F/M, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Sherlock (TV) Season/Series 02, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Sherlock is a Good Boyfriend, Tony Stark is a Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_awkward_lesbian/pseuds/that_awkward_lesbian
Summary: It's been a year since sherlock's suicide john is sad and not coping well, so mycroft calls up his half brother in America Tony stark, Mycroft then sends John to America.John meets the avengers, what will they think of a man who wears sweaters swears a lot and drinks a lot of tea.Hi welcome to another fanfic, so once again I have read way to many of these so I decided to write one myself so here you are a Marvel and Sherlock BBC crossoverAlso this is Johnlock and tony is haft stark half Holmes.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Summary :

It's been a year since sherlock's suicide john is sad and not coping well, so mycroft calls up his half brother in America Tony stark, Mycroft then sends John to America.

John meets the avengers, what will they think of a man who wears sweaters swears a lot and drinks a lot of tea.

Hi welcome to another fanfic, so once again I have read way to many of these so I decided to write one myself so here you are a Marvel and Sherlock BBC crossover

Also this is Johnlock and tony is haft stark half Holmes.

Hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 1 Moving!

Hi welcome to the first chapter

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _. _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _.

Third person pov 

It had been a year since Sherlocks suicide John hasn't been himself, he hasn't smiled or been to 221B Baker Street. 

But today was different so he got dressed and left Lestardes place since he didn't have the courage to go to Baker Street he had asked Lestarde if he could bunk with him. 

Lestarde had already gone to work so John just messaged him saying he left and Thank you for letting him stay. 

John began walking to his old home passing all the streets, watching all the taxis and cars that drove by him. 

He soon got there he hesitated as he reached to open the door that started his life again, but he didn't have to it opened on its own. 

There stood the sad but smiling face of Mrs Hudson, she too looked like she had been crying and not sleeping well like John. 

"oh John" she said sadly John stepped forward and hugged her Mrs Hudson hugged back. 

They pulled apart and they walked up to John and sherlocks old flat, John took his time still not fully ready to open the door once more. 

They soon made it Mrs Hudson opened the door with John's key he had given her when sherlock died. 

The flat was the same still as disorganised as much as John cleaned, a thin layer of dust had settled in the room. 

He looked to the kitchen, a few of Sherlocks experiments where still left out on the kitchen table laying there waiting to be used. 

John sat in his old chair breathing in through his nose trying not to cry even though he felt tears gathering in the corner of his eyes as he looked around at the things Sherlock had owned. 

He had heard Mrs Hudson walk in to the kitchen to make tea just like she used to but now for only a person short. 

A few minutes later Mrs Hudson came out with fresh cups of tea and her homemade biscuits that were still warm. 

John sighed heavily as he eat and drank his tea and biscuit, thinking back on the past and how he met sherlock. 

Smiling sadly he finished his drink and food just as he began to stand up he felt dizzy, putting a hand on the chair to steady himself. 

But he fell unconscious anyway...

"so sorry John dear" said Mrs Hudson voice above him.

Time skip...

When john awoke the firs thing he saw was the face of Mycroft he had his usual smirk on his face but he looked sad and concerned.

John groaned and sat up his head felt dizzy, he gave Mycroft a dirty look" what do you want now Mycroft " he asked.

  
" Well John, I am sending you to America to live with the Avengers " he said thinking it was obvious.

John groaned tiredly even more" Why mycroft "he asked," Because I am worried about you John you haven't been yourself since my brothers suicide "he said.

John went silent for a moment trying to not cry at his dead boyfriends name, he breathed in and out before looking up at the older holmes brother.

" fine but why now I'm still not recovered from his-from that"he said stumbling over his words.

" Well you don't have a choice in the matter john we will be arriving soon and Mrs Hudson said that you have you call her once a week" so as Mycroft.

John nodded and feel back into a peaceful sleep, at least for him it was.

1 hour later...

John was once again woken awake this time by the plane landing on the runway,john sat up sbd grabbed his bags.

He then walked down the stairs to the airport where he saw a man waiting, he had dark brown hair which was short and spiked with black sunglasses.

He was also wearing a Black AC-DC t-shirt and dark grey jeans he had his hands in his pocket, it was Tony stark. 

'I'm going to kill you Mycroft' 

thought john before he was force down the stairway and towards a fancy looking limo by Tony stark. 

The end 

I have finally wrote this chapter, hope you like it! 

Bye! 

Word count : 720


End file.
